Shadow Spartan
by sghunter
Summary: Master Chief gets a little help...


**I don't own the Master Chief, Kelly, or Dr. Halsey I only own Defy, Net, Impr, Angel, and Star.**

A nearby plasma grenade exploded, blowing away a chunk of Master Chief's cover. He was behind a metal garbage can deep into the city of old Mombassa, he was there to check up on the ruins. But what he found wasn't items but renegade covenant left in the city. He squatted behind the garbage can with green plasma bolts swerving over his head. He looked at his ammo displayer as it flashed red, empty. He slid the clip of the battle rifle to visually make sure he had no ammo. He was in a dead end alley with four jackals using their shields to block two crimson elites as they fired at him. He looked up at the dead end, it was high but he could climb it but not without taking damage to his back. He stared at his HUD screen when he heard a barrage of clicks on his radio. The two elites stopped firing and leaving the jackals to fire, as the elites turned their heads. They must of heard it as well as he did. He held his breath as two frags dropped making a loud explosion followed by some kind of sniper shots. Being on the field for the longest time he has never heard anything snipe like that. The following sound was the sound of falling bodies. The Master Chief looked up form his position seeing a bloody mess. He paused, going back to his cover then he counted to three in his head and popped out of his cover spot and was stopped by a short barreled sniper aiming at him by some figure in the shadows on the other side of the garbage can. The MC clicked his radio on.

"This is Spartan One-One-Seven identify yourself."

The shadow paused putting it's sniper to the side and handing the MC a Magnum. The radio clicked and through the static the figure says,

"This is Shadow Spartan Three-Four-Three it's good to see you sir."

The figure gave a crisp salute and turned walking out of the shadow into the street light, the MJOLNIR armor this Spartan had, seemed to look slightly different from the Mark VI. The armor the Spartan had changed from black to yellow as he walked into the street light. Master Chief blinked noticing the Spartan had less armor and realized that must be the disadvantage of armor that changes color, but skilled assassins don't need a big suit of armor to kill their enemies. Stepping out of the alley he looked up and down the streets, seeing no reinforcements. He saw something up the street and turned on his night vision. Seeing a dozen elites, a pack of jackals, hundreds of grunts, and four hunter bodies. He blinked for a second wondering what happened but as if the Spartan standing in the street light read his mind, the Spartan had sent him a video feedback of the battle he had to do earlier. The MC had no time for videos at the moment and decided to put it to the side for later. He cleared his throat and opened up a radio connection to ask a question but was silenced as Spartan 343 told him,

"sir there is a rendezvous point up ahead and we'll have to get there in five minutes or they'll leave without us. Other questions will be answered by those who are there."

The chief nodded as they started to double time it down the street. The chief's HUD showed a point of rendezvous and a countdown timer of three minutes. He blinked and opened a radio connection.

"So how are we going to get there in three minutes?"

Spartan 343 stopped to a halt with the MC stopping beside him. Looking to 343's left, the chief saw something under a tarp. 343 pulled off the tarp showing two ATVs. Master Chief blinked looking at his new ally.

"So your Spartan 343?"

The Spartan turned to the Master Chief giving a crisp salute to the chief.

"Sir, yes, sir, but with all do respect call me Defy."

The chief smiled a bit knowing that there is a small chance they could win this war as he returned the salute. The two Spartans mounted the ATVs and road into the street night to the destination point.

"We've got contacts," shouted Defy as he placed a foot on the middle part of the handle.

Defy took out his sniper and shot nine shots. Five of the shots hit and killed five jackals. The four shots hit two hunters on top of a truck, killing them, they fall off and kill a couple of elites. The Master Chief took out the Magnum and pulled the trigger once as his hand jerked back. He hadn't realized the Magnum was an advancement of what the Pillar of Autumn had. The bullet whizzed past the bodies nailing a grunt right in the head. Looking to the right he saw an alley with the point just ahead.

"Ditch the rides," shouted Defy as he jumped back letting the ATV fly forward, landing softly on his feet.

A second later the chief does the same thing landing a bit sketchily. They both turn and run through the alley to a pelican about to lift off. They jump off a trashcan right into the back of the pelican. Defy strapped himself in right next to the Master Chief. The pelican was filled with his team and four new looking Spartans who looked like they were talking on a private link. The pelican doors opened and John couldn't believe what he saw, it was Dr. Halsey and Kelly. Dr. Halsey stood in the middle of the pelican and asked if there were any questions.

"Who are these Spartans?" John asked.

"These five Spartans are from the Shadow Spartan project. They are trained for assassin missions." Dr. Halsey says standing next to the Shadow Spartans. "This is," Dr. Halsey says standing next to the short one, "Net. She is trained with explosives. This is Star," Dr. Halsey says standing to the one beside Net, "she is trained for close assassination. This one is Impr he's the crazy one, trained for medium range combat. The tall one is Angel, he's the pilot for the Shadow's and you've already met Defy who is trained in far ranged assassinations.

John looked at the five Shadows and found himself enjoying the company of the new Spartans. Maybe they would have a chance after all in this war. He's seen Defy's skills maybe the rest of the team will be just a good.


End file.
